


Eat My Dust

by Chris_White



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_White/pseuds/Chris_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bit I wrote for the Gatchamania prompt "eat my dust." The team having some fun for a change!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat My Dust

Jinpei had been practicing all week. He couldn't believe his luck when not only did Galactor lie low, but he managed to talk the whole team into going. The key, he'd discovered, was finding a go kart track that wasn't attached to a carnival. They'd learned the hard way that they could never relax at a carnival.

He smiled at their light banter as they waited. It was important for all five of them to go at once, and it was a good hour before they finally got their chance. Knowing exactly which kart he wanted, he rushed ahead and jumped in before any of the others could take it. Then he made sure to be one of the ones right at the starting line.

"You're taking this seriously, Jinpei," chuckled Ken from behind him.

Of course, Joe was the other one up front. "He doesn't want to eat my dust."

"That's right." Jinpei grinned. "You're gonna eat mine."

Jun was next to Ken, how she always managed that was a mystery for the ages, and Ryu was in the back. He huffed about being last, but Jinpei could hear in his relaxed tone that it didn't really bug him.

 "Start your engines," called the race manager.

Jinpei did, placing his hand on the controls. The red light started to blink, and he knew it would go exactly three times before it moved to the yellow. With a grin, he started on the third yellow blink, just before it changed to green. Even over the roar of the go kart motors, he thought he heard a resounding chorus of "Hey!"

He just cackled. For once the Mighty Jinpei was going to win.


End file.
